How Love Works
by Concave Patterns
Summary: Through the years, they play a constant game of waiting, leading and following.  Modern-day Sessh x Rin drabble full of citrus and fluff.


_Through the years, they play a constant game of waiting, leading and following. Modern-day Sessh x Rin drabble full of citrus and fluff._

I've had this little baby on my computer for a long time now, and I finally deem it worthy of uploading. This is the closest thing to a lemon that I've ever written so if you read, please review! I'd really appreciate your comments and criticism.

* * *

><p>She waits for him, faithfully, just as she always has.<p>

From her seat on the stone bench outside the court house, Rin tilts her head to the vibrant blue sky and closes her eyes. It's a perfectly cloudless day so nothing inhibits the sun's rays as they warm her face. She tries to ignore the sound and smell of the rush-hour traffic surrounding her and instead pictures herself in the quiet, lush fields of grass that are synonymous with her childhood, with simpler times. Since none of her dreams are complete without him, she adds his face to the movie playing in her mind and imagines that the sun's warmth is really his hands traveling over her shoulders and heating her skin. Before her thoughts turn too R-rated, Rin pops her eyes open, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

She turns her head when the glass doors revolve with a _whoosh_, signalling someone coming or going from the building behind her.

It's a middle-aged man with short black hair and she frowns momentarily. It's not at all who she is waiting for.

Anxious now, her fingers drum an erratic beat against her jean-clad thighs. She knows he'll come for her - he always does - it's just the wait that makes her half-crazy. Her eyes close again and she wills him to hurry the hell up.

As if her unspoken plea is answered, the door revolves again and the sound of heavy footfalls approach.

Rin's heart thumps wildly and her eyes open a fraction, just to be sure the man in front of her is who she thinks. All she can see from where she is perched on the bench is a shiny silver belt buckle. Sweet Kami, she's eye-to-crotch with him.

She shoots up from her seat, blushing madly and trying to ignore the part of her brain that seems intent on having her picture what is beneath that belt.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice is flat but by now she's come to read the subtle signs of his face and she can tell that he's amused; he knows exactly what she's thinking.

"Come," His command is blunt and he begins to walk away without a backwards glance to see if she is following because he knows that just as he will always come to her, he can be sure that she will always follow.

ӝ

"How was your day?" She's draped across the king-sized bed as Sesshomaru shrugs out of his jacket and hangs it neatly in the closet.

"Fine," he answers simply. He rarely tells her about work, partly out of his duty to uphold attorney-client confidentiality but mostly because he hates idle chit-chat. He's told Rin millions of times that there's no need for her to ask these inane questions every single day, but she just smiles that beautiful, heart-stopping smile and suddenly it doesn't seem like such an issue anymore.

"And yours?" Sesshomaru asks dutifully while he loosens his tie.

"It was good," Rin rolls over onto her stomach and begins swinging her feet back and forth behind her, "I finished the bride's bouquet for that big wedding order I told you about. It's absolutely stunning."

Sesshomaru nods while his fingers work on the buttons of his white dress shirt.

Rin is about to add to her story, but the sight of the shirt falling from Sesshomaru's well-toned shoulders makes her mouth go dry. She seriously doubts he would be interested in hearing about her latest crop of tulips, anyway.

He notices her staring and turns deep amber eyes in her direction. "Is there a problem?" He raises an eyebrow in question.

She nods, not trusting her voice.

"What is it you need, Rrriiinnnn?" His voice is low and seductive and he smiles inwardly when he sees her shiver.

"I need you..." She clears her throat and tries again, "I need you...to be...you." Her deep chocolate brown eyes convey everything that her words cannot and in an instant Sesshomaru is at the foot of the bed, towering over her.

She switches positions, rolling onto her back so she can see his face without straining her neck. Standing above her, shirtless and with silvery-white hair loose down his back, he looks every bit an angel, though she knows he's actually quite the opposite.

He leans in, putting his hands on the edge of the bed before slowly climbing on and making his way towards her. The mattress dips beneath his weight and Rin instinctively spreads her legs as he draws near, allowing him to settle between them.

"My Rin..." Sesshomaru bows his head, creating a curtain of soft, shimmering hair for them to hide within.

Noses almost touching, she takes a minute to simply stare into his dark honeyed eyes before reaching up to close the distance between them. Her kiss is hot and urgent, and Sesshomaru allows her to enjoy the power she holds over him in that brief moment before his tongue dips into her mouth and he takes control.

A slow, steady warmth spreads through her belly as Sesshomaru continues his assault on her lips. Rin has to pull back, reluctantly, to take a few deep lungfulls of air but he remains unfazed, easily moving his kisses from her mouth to her neck and across her exposed collarbone.

Her fingers thread through his silky hair when he begins to nuzzle and nip the curve of her neck where it meets her shoulder. Fanged teeth scrape over the sensitive skin and Rin fails to suppress a groan of pleasure.

She can feel his chest rumbling with a low chuckle and warm breath tickles her skin, "You enjoy that, Rrriiinnn?"

"Quit...teasing..." she manages to pant out while his hands begin to roam her body.

"Is that really what you wish?" His head raises up and he meets her gaze, eyes flashing with a hint of mischief that only she can bring out in him.

"Ummm..." she evades his question by scraping her fingernails gently down his back and his eyes close for a moment before refocusing on her face. She repeats the motion until he is nearly trembling under her touch.

It never ceases to amaze her; the power she has over him. It makes her heart swell with love when she thinks of the trust he has in her, to allow her to touch him so intimately.

Sesshomaru's hand tugs at the hem of her shirt while his other arm holds his weight, just hovering over her body. She arches her back off the bed, trying to speed up the undressing process but her layered t-shirt and camisole bunch and tangle at her chest.

With a low growl and one quick, precise swipe of poisonous claws, her shirt literally disintegrates and her bare skin can finally meet his. Rin sighs with pleasure but the contact is not enough to relieve her growing fire.

Sesshomaru's mouth finds her neck again and Rin tilts her head back and to the side, a sign of submission that she knows he loves. With her head turned, her eyes catch the glowing numbers of the bedside alarm clock and she nearly jumps in shock.

"Sesshomaru, it's 6:30 already!" She struggles to push his body off hers.

"And why should that concern us?" He ignores her squirming and trails hot, open-mouthed kisses over her shoulder.

"Ohhh.. stoooooppp.." she protests weakly, "you know what tonight is. The dinner starts in an hour."

She feels him tense and roll off of her with an angry growl low in his throat. "I fail to see why my presence is required at this dinner."

"Uh, because it's for your father!" Her voice is one big, unspoken 'duh'. "I know you don't like spending time with Izayoi...and Inuyasha...and Kagome. And pretty much everyone," she spreads her arms out wide dramatically before clasping her hands together under her chin and gazing up at him with shining, hopeful eyes, "but please promise me you'll behave. Two hours, that's all I'm asking for."

He scoffs, "This Sesshomaru certainly knows how to _behave_, Rin." Golden eyes narrow in thought before he speaks again, "Exactly two hours, then we leave."

She squeals in delight and jumps on him with a huge hug, "Thank you Sessh! We only have 40 minutes to get ready so I call dibs on the shower!" She dashes towards the bathroom doorway.

"Rin," his voice stops her before she has fully left their bedroom, "there is one condition to my agreement."

"Um, okay," she's hovering at the edge of the room, "what is it?"

"You will not be taking that shower alone."

ӝ

"A toast," Inuyasha's speech is winding down as he addresses the crowd before him and then turns his gaze to the couple seated at his side, "to my mother and father. Happy anniversary and here's to many more!" He raises his glass and the guests around him clap and cheer loudly.

Sesshomaru is scowling in his seat beside Rin and she elbows him in the gut before he reluctantly raises his glass, joining in the toast.

Rin takes a sip of her drink before dabbing her eyes with a napkin, "That was beautiful. I never thought that Inuyasha could give such a heartfelt speech."

"He is being unusually articulate tonight," Sesshomaru concedes. It's a back-handed compliment; the closest he will ever come to outright praising his half-brother.

Rin reaches under the table for his hand and gives it a quick squeeze in a silent show of thanks.

With the formal dinner over, everyone begins to leave their tables and mingle about in the room. Sesshomaru stays firmly rooted to his chair, shooting a deadly glare at anyone who so much as glances in his direction. Only one young woman dares to approach his table: his sister-in-law. Half-sister-in-law to be completely accurate, and Sesshomaru always is.

"Rin-chan!" Kagome squeals and the women rush to hug each other while Sesshomaru averts his eyes, trying not to think of how Kagome reeks of that disgusting hanyou and the scent will now be all over his Rin.

"It's so good to see you!" Rin is grinning from ear to ear as she motions for Kagome to sit. "How have you been?"

Kagome's eyes sparkle and she answers by placing a hand on her stomach where it is beginning to swell just below her breasts. "I'm fantastic."

Rin shrieks so loudly that Sesshomaru visibly flinches, "Oh, Kagome! I'm so happy for you! How far along are you now? Boy or a girl? Do you have any names picked out?"

"Not just yet," Kagome laughs and, if possible, her face lights up even more, "It's only been a few months. I would have called, but I really wanted to tell you in person."

"That's such great news! You know that if you need anything, you can always call us." Rin says with sincerity.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer in about 7 months' time. I'll need a babysitter," Kagome teases.

"Oh, absolutely!" Rin answers while Sesshomaru is silently pleading to the heavens _no, no, no_. Though he knows it will be necessary to produce an heir one day, he is in no hurry to play father to a litter of loud, misbehaving half-demons. And now to think that Inuyasha's grubby little child may soon be running around his own home, calling him _Uncle_ Sesshomaru...

"Sessh, are you okay?" Rin is gazing at him with concern and he only then realizes that he has begun to growl aloud.

"Yes, fine Rin," he answers just as his watch begins to beep, "It seems that our two hours are up."

ӝ

"Can you believe Kagome is pregnant? Isn't it fantastic? In another few months we'll have a little niece or nephew!" In all her excitement, Rin can't seem to shut her mouth as Sesshomaru unlocks the door and steps back, allowing her to enter first.

"I could smell the change in her scent the moment she entered the room. It was hardly a surprise." Sesshomaru replies as dryly as ever. He hangs his coat and walks towards the bedroom, eager to be rid of his tie and suit jacket. As if the 9 hours he must wear them during each work day isn't enough.

"And you didn't tell me?" She pouts but is quickly back to her usual cheery self as she kicks off her heels, "Ah, my poor feet. The things a girl does for beauty."

"You need no accessories to be beautiful, Rin."

"Aww, thank you," She saunters over to him and stands on tip toes until she can reach to wrap her arms around his neck, "and thank you for putting up with everyone tonight. I know it meant a lot to your father that you were there."

She pecks him on the lips but he refuses to let her pull back and their kiss deepens.

"Shall we finish what we started earlier?" He questions against her lips.

Rin blushes, "I thought we both, uh...finished earlier."

"I am never truly finished with you, Riiinnn.." comes his suggestive reply.

She flushes an even darker shade of pink but makes no argument as he leads her over to the bed.

"Use the zipper, please." It's her favourite dress, a dark plum color with ruffles down the side and she would prefer that he not shred it into a thousand pieces.

Reluctantly, Sesshomaru reaches for the zipper and begins fumbling with it between his clawed fingers. A low growl rumbles in his chest before he finally unzips the dress and it falls to the floor, forming a puddle of deep purple at Rin's feet.

She carefully steps out of the fabric and reaches up to place her hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders, pushing firmly until he complies with her unspoken request and sits down on the bed.

His face is level with her chest now, and he takes the opportunity to reach around her slender body and unhook her simple strapless bra. He can see her shiver; whether it's from the cool air hitting her skin or his hungry gaze, he cannot tell. He lets his hands slide from her breasts down her sides until his grip tightens on her hips.

Rin gives a little gasp of delight as Sesshomaru pulls her towards him until she's kneeling over him on the bed.

"Really?" She eyes him suspiciously because she's rarely allowed on top. It's a dog demon thing, she had decided; the need for their partner to be submissive.

"You question this Sesshomaru?" He quirks an eyebrow, but from his position below her, it doesn't look as arrogant as he intends.

"Never, oh great Sesshomaru-_sama_," Rin teases before leaning down for a kiss.

It's gentle at first, but soon Sesshomaru's mouth becomes forceful and relentless against hers. The sudden change in mood makes Rin's whole body flush, like she had just slid into in a hot bath.

"How do you do that?" She questions when they break apart for a few gasping breaths, "One kiss and I'm on fire..." her thought trails off as Sesshomaru's mouth begins an assault on her chest.

His tongue is hot velvet against her skin and Rin can't help but moan, letting her fingers thread through his hair. She can tell that he's working on a hickey just above her left breast and it brings a small smile to her lips. Another dog demon trait: marking his territory.

It isn't long before she feels like she's going mad from need. She reaches down to tug at his belt and Sesshomaru is quick to shed his remaining clothing.

He slips into her slowly, allowing her time to fully accommodate him. It's slow, wonderful torture until his entire length is inside her. Rin tilts her hips, needing more. Her request is granted when Sesshomaru increases his pace.

"Rrrriiinnnnn.." he growls in her ear, fangs tickling the sensitive skin.

Her reply is an inaudible jumble of moaning and panting that even Sesshomaru's superior hearing can't make sense of. A few final, rough movements and their eyes meet. He gasps out her name before the pleasure becomes too much and he's gone over the edge. She falls with him at the same time, back arched and eyes closed.

When they've ridden out the waves, he moves to lay beside her, pulling Rin close until she is snuggled into his arms.

"You...that...wow," is all she can manage.

Sesshomaru chuckles deeply, pulling her closer. "And you, Rin."


End file.
